parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets Meet Blue's Clues: Blue's Birthday Part 2
'Transcript' *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: A Clue!, A Clue! *Steve: No!, Really!, All By Herself!, Well, Maybe I Helped, A Little Bit, You Know. *Pablo: No, Steve!, There's A Clue! *Steve: Oh!, Oh!, A Clue!, A Clue to What Blue Wants for Her Birthday Present! *Tyrone: This is The Clue! *Steve: It Looks Like The Color... *Uniqua: Green! *Steve: Green!, Yeah!, My Favorite Color! *Tuck: Just Like Me! *Steve: Yeah!, You're Green Too, Tuck!, Okay!, You Know What We Need, Our Handy-Dandy Birthday Decorated... *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Notebook! *Steve: Okay!, My Favorite Color, Green! *Linny: Here, Steve!, Use This Green Crayon! *Steve: Good Idea, Linny!, I Think I'll Use My Green Crayon for This Green Clue!, We'll Draw A Droplid Shape, A Line That Loops Around Like This!, There, The Color Green!, So What Could Blue Want for Her Birthday Present, That is The Color Green? *Tasha: Maybe, Blue's Present is Something Green! *Steve: You Think So? *Austin: Yeah! *Steve: Well, Well, I Think We Need to Find Two More of Our Clues, Yeah, What Do You Think? *Pablo: Great! *Ming-Ming: Come On! *Steve: Oh!, I Think Those Streamers Look Great!, But Those Balloons..., Hmm. *Tyrone: Uh-Oh! *Tasha: It Looks Like A Balloon is Missing from This Group! *Steve: Do You Know Which Balloon is Missing from This Group? *Linny: A Light Blue One! *Steve: A Light Blue One!, Yep!, A Light Blue Balloon is Missing from This Group! *Blue: (Barking and Singing When She Puts The Light Blue Balloon) *Tuck: Hey, Birthday Girl! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: (Blows Noise Maker), Thanks for Helping! *Uniqua: Uh-Oh! *Pablo: Looks Like Something's Missing from Our Party Table! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Do You Know What's Missing from The Table? *Ming-Ming: A Napkin! *Steve: A Napkin?, Where? *Austin: It's Missing Right Here! *Steve: Oh!, Look at That!, We Do Need Another Napkin Right Here! *(Blue Puts The Napkin to The Spoon) *Linny: Perfect! *Tyrone: Thanks A Lot, Birthday Girl! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: (Blows Noise Maker) *Mr. Salt: Oh!, Wonderful!, The Birthday Party Table is All Set! *Mrs. Pepper: Blue!, Do You Want to Help Us Put The Cupcakes on Each Plate for Your Friends? *Blue: (Barks Yes) *Steve: Backyardigans and Wonder Pets!, Can You Help Me Pick Out Something for Blue? *Pablo: Yes! *Steve: Oh!, Great!, Psst!, Mrs. Pepper!, We're Gonna Skidoo for A Minute!, So Could You Keep an Eye on Blue, Please? *Mrs. Pepper: Sure! *Steve: Okay!, Thanks!, Okay!, Ready, Backyardigans and Wonder Pets?, Present Store! *Tuck: There It Is! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Let's Skidoo, Don't Tell Blue! *(Song Ends) *(The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, and Steve Skidooing Into The Present Store) *Uniqua: Wow! *Ming-Ming: We Just Love The Present Store! *Steve: Hey!, Do You Think We Could Find Something for Blue Here? *Linny: Yeah! *Steve: Oh!, Okay!, Let's Pick Out Something from You Guys First!, Okay! *Pablo: Hey!, Look Over There! *Austin: Look at Those Adorable Little Toys! *Steve: Well, Which One Do You Think Blue Would Like The Most? *Tuck: The Blue Puppy! *Cash Register: Wonderful Choice! *Steve: Now We Just Need Something for Me to Give to Blue! *Uniqua: Oh!, Look Over Here! *Tasha: Oh!, Do You See That? *Ming-Ming: Is That A Turtle With A Blue Dotted Shell? *Cash Register: Why Yes!, Her Name is Turquoise! *Steve: Turquoise!, Hey!, Do You Think Blue Would Like That Present? *Tyrone: Yeah!, Blue Would Like That! *Steve: Oh!, Okay!, That Would Be Blue's Present for Me! *Cash Register: Wonderful!, Here You Go!, 1 Blue Spotted Puppy, and 1 Turquoise Turtle! *Steve: Thank You, Cash Register! *Pablo: You Know, We Just Love The Present Store! *Steve: Bye! *(The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, and Steve Skidooing Back Home) *Linny: Okay!, Let's Go See How Blue is Doing! *(Music Plays) *Steve: Let's Go Play Some Musical Chairs! *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: A Clue!, A Clue! *Steve: Oh!, You..., You All Don't Wanna Play Musical Chairs?, Oh!, But It's Blue's Birthday and... *Pablo: It's A Clue! *Uniqua: A Clue! *Steve: Oh!, Oh!, You See A Clue!, Where is It? *Tasha: It's Right There! *Steve: It's Right There!, I Mean..., Yeah!, It's Right There!, I'm Cool!, Our Second Clue is Right Here in Front of Us!, and It's Uh..., Uh..., What is This? *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: A Tank! *Steve: A Tank!, Right!, Okay!, So..., Now We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *(Music Stops) *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: First We Draw A Rectangle With Some Lines Like This, and Another One Here, and Some Lines Here Like This!, There, A Tank!, So What Was Blue's First Clue? *Tyrone: Green! *Steve: Oh Yeah!, My Favorite Color!, Green!, and Now Our Second Clue is This Tank!, So What Could Blue Want for Her Birthday Present That is The Color Green and Could Maybe Be in This Tank?, Hmm, What Do You Think? *Tasha: Maybe It's Something That's Green and Lives in A Tank! *Steve: Yeah!, But..., But..., I Think We Should Keep Our Eyes Out for Our Last Clue!, That'll Help!, But for Now..., Let's Get to The Party! *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Yay! *(Doorbell Rings) *Steve: Let's Go Get The Door! *Pablo: Who Could It Be? *(Door Opens at Gingerbread Boy) *Steve: Look Who It Is!, It's..., Gingerbread Boy! *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: (Cheering) *Steve: Hey!, Welcome to Blue's Party!, So Glad You Could Make It!, Everyone's Around Back!, Come On! *(Music Plays) *Steve: Oh!, Look!, Now It's Time For... *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Musical Chairs! *Steve: Yeah!, and Do You Know Who's Favorite Birthday Party Game That Is? *Tuck: Mailbox! *Steve: Yep! *(Mailtime Jingle) *Steve: And Here Comes Mailbox Now! *Austin: Cause The Mail's Here! *(Song Starts) *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Steve, and Blue: (Singing) Here's The Mail, It Never Fails, It Makes Me Wanna Wag My Tail, When It Comes I Wanna Wail, MAIL!!! *(Song Ends) *Steve: (Blows Noise Maker) *Mailbox: Is There A Birthday Girl Here? *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Oh!, I Don't Know!, I Wonder!, Do You Know, Backyardigans and Wonder Pets?, Is There A Birthday Girl Here? *Blue: (Barks) *Linny: Right There! *Steve: Oh Yeah!, Right There! *Pablo: There You Are, Birthday Girl! *Blue: (Barks) *Mailbox: Well, I Happen to Have A Special Birthday Card Just for The Birthday Girl! *Steve: Ooh! *Ming-Ming: Thanks, Mailbox! *Uniqua: Hey!, Look, Blue! *Austin: You Just Got A Birthday Card! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Blue Just Got A Birthday Card... *Pablo: (Singing) Blue Just Got A Birthday Card... *Tyrone: (Singing) Blue Just Got A Birthday Card... *Tuck: (Singing) Cause She's The Birthday Girl! *(Song Ends) *Blue: (Barking and Singing Ta-Daa) *Steve: It's A Really Big One Too, Blue!, Look at This! *(Steve Opens The Birthday Card) *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Ooh! *Gloria Estefan: Hi, Blue!, I'm Gloria Estefan!, and This One's for You!, (Singing) Everybody Play!, It's Blue's Special Day!, Happy Birthday!, Happy Birthday, Blue! *Tia and Tamera Mowry: Happy Birthday, Blue! *Amanda Bynes and Michelle Tractenberg: Happy Birthday, Blue!, (Kissing) *Rosie O'Donnell: A Very Special Wish of The Smartest Puppy I Know!, (Blows Noise Makers), Happy Birthday, Blue!, (Blows Noise Makers) *Steve: Oh!, Wow!, That Was So Nice! *Tyrone: That Was Cool! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Hey!, Let's Go Play Some Musical Chairs! *(Doorbell Rings) *Tasha: Let's Go Answer The Door! *Steve: It's..., It's... *(Door Opens at Baby Bear) *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Baby Bear! *Steve: Baby Bear!, Hi!, So Glad You Could Come!, Come On In!, Thanks, Mama Bear!, Bye! *(Car Beeps) *Baby Bear: I Have A Present for You, Blue! *Blue: (Barks Thank You) *Tuck: Hey, Blue!, Do You Know What Time We Think It Is? *Blue: (Barks Present Time!) *Steve: Present Time!, Let's Go! Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Birthday Specials Category:Birthday Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Transcripts